


The Jail and The Bird

by blazingstar29



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Astrid is a cop, Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Cressida Cowell, Dark Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Depressed hiccup haddock, Dreamworks, F/M, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson Fluff, Hiccup haddock street fighter, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Older Sibling Dagur the Deranged, Police AU, Street fighting, street fighting au, the dragons are people, the twins are insane, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: Hiccup Haddock A.K.A 'Night Fury', a notorious and deadly street fighter known for his brutality and tactical attacks.Deputy Detective Hofferson A.K.A Astrid 'fearless' Hofferson is one of Berkingnham's best officers.DD Hofferson receives a random call tipping her off the location of the next street fight. Eager to crack down in the case Astrid arrives there only to meet the unconscious body of the gangs heir, Hiccup Haddock.Hiccup is unlike any of the officers expected, sarcastic, evasive and technical. Hiccup is given the chance to get revenge on the past, will he take it or resume the life of a street fighter?





	1. 1- Not much of a fighter

DD Hofferson zipped up the hood of her undercover outfit, her thick jumper blocked out the cold and hide an assortment of guns. Reading the coordinates the mysterious caller had informed her of earlier that day she set off into the cold night, the callers voice was slightly squeaky but had a very distinct raspiness. The streets were quiet as usual at two am besides the crunch of snow under foot.

"Too cold" Astrid muttered to her self. This is Berk, it rains nine months of the year and hails the other three, the coldness here will give you frost bite in your spleen, Astrid thought to her self.

_Shipping Lane Alley, East Valhalla_ , Astrid double checked the address. Up ahead were voices and the smoke of a fire, this must be it, she decided. The short walk felt like an eternity, the eager officer was keen to see the ins and outs of a street fight where rules don't exist. Upon Astrid's closer approach she suddenly hear it, or rather the lack thereof talking. The alley had quietened considerably, the small glow of the bin fire provided a little bit of light to the darkness.

"Hello?" Astrid called down the alley, silence so she called again "hello? Is there anybody down there?" There was a response this time, a weak and disoriented groan. Astrid crept along up the ally towards the noise, but there was absolutely nothing there. Her heart started to pound at the thought of what was lurking in the shadows, her feet propelled her forward until she went falling face first into the ground with a muffled off. A lump of snow was the culprit, but Astrid peered a little closer was the snow moving?

Astrid's heart was in her mouth as she pushed her self back away from it, and then it groaned.

"H-hello?"

Groan.

Her eyes widened in realisation, she had tripped over a person. The small metal flashlight in her pocket shone a small circle of light onto the body. It was a man, tall and lean with a huge tattoo across his chest. The light traced his body to reveal a horrific stab wound.

"Oh gods"Astrid breathed, her hand instinctively reached for the hands free in her ear "Hofferson to base do you read me? Over."

"Lou' an clear lass" the Scottish voice of Gobber, cadets Trainer and the departments right hand man.

"I've reached the location, there's no one here other than this guy with a stab wound. I want you to send me back up in case the people who did this came back. And an ambulance, this man has to know something about the fights. Over."

"Don't worry Ast, we're on our way" a new voice, Heather joins the com line then it clicks off. Astrid took off her jacket and placed it over the what must be freezing body.

"I need you to talk to me, an ambulance is on their way. Do you remember who did this?" She asked him, and he responded with a dry chuckle.

"Cause I remember" he rasps, the voice sounded familiar to Astrid, is he the unknown caller? "just pull it out."

"And why would I do that? You'll die" She told the man sternly.

"Good. People want me dead, just give em' what they want" he told her briskly. They both heard the sirens in the distance, this seemed to panic the man as he struggled to sit up.

"Look, we can help you. But you need to stay here, we will get you medical help, you just need to give us some names" Astrid attempted to soothe the agitated and semi delirious man, again he laughed.

"The police, helping me? Does the name 'Night Fury' mean anything to you?"

"Well, sort of. We know it's a code name for something" Astrid told him warily, the sirens were getting closer and the man was getting weaker.

"What about Haddock?" He spoke again, his breath coming in shallow and fast and his eyes becoming droopy.

"Hey, I need you to stay with me the ambulance is getting closer just keep talking" Astrid told him sternly tapping his cheek. Then, to her disbelief, his shaking hands began to reach for the knife imbedded in his side and his fingers eased the knife from inside of him.

"Stop! Are you trying to kill your self?" She shouted at him, her hands instinctively putting pressure on the wound. At the same time shaking the man to keep him awake. But it was no use, his eyes were already closing.

**********

The huddled group of officers watched the ambulance leave at top speed to Berkingham General Hospital.

"So what do we do know?" a stout man by the name of Sergeant Jorgenson complains.

"Not much we can do Snot" Heather Beserly tells him.

"I can't believe how the much blood came out the that guy" Specialist Tuffnut Thornston and his twin Specialist Ruffnut Thornston admired the stained snow with a high powered torch.

"Let's just take the knife and give it to Fishlegs" Heather suggested bending down and picking up the glove with a gloved hand. The troupe piled back into the patrol car and returned to base. It was now four am, technically their shifts didn't start till six pm but they were dropping in to get an analysis on the knife and wait for Astrid to come back.

*********

The room was silent, excluding the beeping heart monitor, the oxygen machine and the insistent tapping of Astrid's boot. The body on the bed was pale and lifeless, the only visual indication he was still breathing was the tattoo on his chest looked like it was moving when the man breathed. Now in a critical but stable condition it was just waiting for him to regain consciousness. The clock just kept ticking into the early hours of the morning.

4:15am

4:30 am

4:45 am

5:00 am

5:20 am

At last at 5:27 am the man shifted his position, the movement drove away Astrid's fatigue and her eyes snapped open. The man sat up muttering inaudible words, and then gave a deep grunt of pain as he felt the stitches pull on his skin.

"Morning" Astrid greeted him briskly.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" The confused man asked.

"Berkingham General, you've been stabbed between your fourth and fifth rib narrowly missing a lung" Astrid informed him.

"A hospital?" He sits up straighter tries to get up "gods I've gotta get out of here."

"Nope, you are not going anywhere. You under arrest for being present at an illegal street fight, care to give me a name?" He sighs and lays back wiping a hand down his face.

"Haddock. Hiccup Haddock." This was the famous fighter? The name we always heard and the face we never saw? The realisation smacked Astrid but she kept her cool.

"You not much of a fighter by the looks of it."

"Oh no, I apologise. There are six other Hiccup Haddock's that are super buff and definitely not some one legged fish Bone!" He retorts sharply. The comment flew over Astrid's head until she thought about it.

"You have one leg?"

"Yeah" he sighed and threw back the sheet to reveal one filled jean leg and one jean leg that is limp below the knee "lost it in a very illegal fight" he revealed sheepishly.

"You know how this is going to go down. Once you are cleared we will take you back to the station lock up. You will be questioned, if you help us your charges will be decreased. Anyway, care to tell me your position in the fights?" Astrid informed him befkre briskly moving on to her favourite part. The interrogation.

"If I tell you anything the minute any of us are let out of jail they will find me and kill me. So no, I'd rather not enlighten you of my secrets" he told her shortly. Astrid huffed, Hiccup was going to be a tough nut to crack.

"Why don't you tell me the tale of how you got into the street fights. If you help us, Haddock, we'll help you" Astrid tried a softer approach.

"Alright. I'll tell you, but I'm warning you now, this isn't a pretty story."


	2. Not A Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup meets and old friend, an old foe, and maybe a new ally.   
> That is, if he can survive the Police interrogation.

"This, is the brief story that turned me life to shit.."

"My mother died in a car crash when I was sixteen, I was closer to her than my father. He works in the police special forces or something, he wanted me to follow in his footsteps but how can I know what those are when I never saw him? It was use him and me for a couple months, but we got into arguments a lot after a while. I don't know what happened, jus that I did some stupid shit. Drugs, alcohol, and eventually street fights, I want nothing to do with my father when I got thrown in brig he just came scowled and left me there. It was my godfather who came and got me out, I'm just a disappointment to him. So I decided to become successful at what he is trying shut down," Hiccup growled out his knuckles white with pressure.

"So you get your self involved in something highly illegal just to spite your father?" Astrid exclaimed, angered that the man had caused the Berk PD a massive neck ache.

"Yes! Because if I can never be good enough for him why not be the one thing he truly despises" Hiccup reasons. Astrid wanted to through something back but a nurse came in with discharge papers.

"Your free to go young man, I presume Officer Hofferson will be dealing with you" she said briskly shoving the papers at Astrid and leaving hurriedly. Hiccup made to rise, strapping on his prothesis he stood.

Before Astrid swiftly wrenched his arms behind and hand cuffed his wrists.

"Hiccup Haddock you are under arrest" she told him coolly.

*************

The arrival of the famed Hiccup Haddock caused quite a stir. Almost everyone came to stare at him in his cell, until the point where scared the Hell out them all.

"Would you PLEASE stop staring at me like I'm an exhibit at the zoo?! I'm SURE you ALL have jobs that DON'T involve staring at ME!" He shouted at them throwing him self at the bullet proof glass, all of the staff instantly went shuffling backwards.

As the clock ticked round to breakfast for the prisoners an old man with a long blond beard came round with the food trolley. As the man came down to Hiccup's cell the man with an old fashioned hook hand and wooden leg froze. Sitting on the cell bed with his head in his hands was a familiar tall and pale shape with a unruly mop of auburn hair was a ghost from Gobber's past. Someone he never thought to see again.

"H-Hiccup?" Gobber called softly through the speaker. The boy lifted his head wearily his eyes seeing but not really seeing, this was a shadow of the bright, sarcastic and joyful boy he knew. Then something twitched in the boys mind.

"Gobber?" He asked rising and approaching the glass cautiously.

"Oh laddie, what have you gotten yourself into?" Gobber exclaimed. Hiccup sighed and rested his head against the glass, and unseen by Gobber a tear drop trickled down his face.

"I don't know Gobber. Ever since mum, and then dad stuff has just gone crazy" he admitted.

"Have you heard from your father?" He probed softly know his father was a touchy topic.

"Hah! Do you really think that he would reach out to someone playing for the other team? Even in his son?" Hiccup exploded angrily, "he cares about his job more." Gobber knew it was true, Stoick was a very traditional Norse man and had always had a bad relationship with his one since the death of his wife so he thought best not to mention a huge factor in the boys charges.

"You know what your facing, don't you?" Gobber asked him seriously and Hiccup nodded, let his head drop before bringing it back up again.

"Almost no one in the cartel knew what my real name was. I was known as Night Fury," hence the tattoo, Gobber thought remembering an old mythical Norse dragon, "no one knew my past no one knew I was weak. I was respected! People saw me as a leader, as fighter! Do you know how that feels, for once in your life people looked up to you?" Hiccup yelled out and uselessly slammed his fist into the glass.

"Gobber!" A brisk female voice called, "your rounds should be finished by now why are you idling with this prisoner?" And down the hall came Astrid Hofferson and another woman with raven black hair. Her name tag on her crisp navy blue uniform read: Sgt Heather Deranged. _Deranged? _. The name was all too familiar to Hiccup.__

__"Aye, lass just talking to Haddock. He and I have er, history" Gobber spoke carefully. Astrid glared at Hiccup she was going to be ruthless to find out about the street fights. Although her accomplice Heather, seemed a little less cold to Hiccup._ _

__"Well, he gets his meal before his interrogation infront of the minor board" Astrid informed him. The two women turned away and left the cell block. Gobber slid a bowl of oat meal and water through the hatch and he too left Hiccup to his meal. But something was tugging at Hiccup's mind that made him reject the breakfast and sit in a fetal position on the floor, head buried in his knees._ _

__Useless._ _

__Worthless._ _

__Undeserving._ _

__Waste of time, waste of space._ _

__Disappointment._ _

__Can't even evade police._ _

__These thoughts haunted Hiccup for how ever long he sat there. And as the Hofferson and Beserk where coming to collect him for an interrogation he let out a bloodcurdling scream which stopped them in their tracks._ _

__"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He shouted as he paced his cell. Astrid and Heather began to run towards cell number 17, and as the got to the glass wall Hiccup threw himself into the concrete wall._ _

__"Please shut up!" He moaned crouching down, head in his hands._ _

__"Haddock, we are here to collect you for questioning in front of the minor board " Astrid alerted Hiccup coolly through the cell speaker._ _

__"Do you think he's alright?" Heather asked her friend and colleague._ _

__"He'll be fine," Astrid dismissed her worries. She unlocked the cell door and hand cuffed Hiccup for the second time that day, as she was doing so Heather observed the untouched breakfast making a mental note to read the policy's on prisoners and food consumption._ _

__The escorts silently lead Hiccup to seminar two where a minor board meeting will be held._ _

__

__What met them in the seminar room was a long table for to seat seven and a single chair intended for Hiccup._ _

__Astrid stationed Hiccup in his chair then took her own seat with Heather and the three waited for the cavalry to arrive. And when they did it was such a diverse bunch of people, Hiccup couldn't believe it!_ _

__"All right, lets get started!" Gobber announced once they were all seated, "from left to right we have Forensic Scientist Fishlegs Ingerman, Sergeant Snotlout Jorgenson, Sergeant Heather Beserl, Deputy Detective Astrid Hofferson and the twins, Specialist Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thornston!"_ _

__"So first on the agenda, the questioning of Hiccup Haddock who was present and stabbed at 1:43 am" Fishlegs read off a sheet of paper._ _

__"Wait, I have a question for H here. Was the fight cool?" Hiccup presumed Tuffnut asked him._ _

__"I, er um" he stammered._ _

__"Illegitimate question" Heather declared clearly. Astrid was about to say something when the door burst open to reveal someone the Gobber and especially Hiccup did not want to see at this interrogation._ _

__An audible 'shit' could be heard from Hiccup._ _

__"Ah, we weren't expecting you at this minor board meeting" Gobber greeted the person._ _

__"We have not had a lead on this case in months I thought I as Comanding Chief I should be present!" The man exclaimed loudly._ _

__And Hiccup looked up into the eyes of his father._ _

__Stoick 'The Vast' Haddock._ _


	3. 3- Never Seen Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there is so much dialogue!

Stoick sat down at the long table, in a seat given up by Snotlout in effort to earn brownie points with the Chief Commissioner.

"Chief, are you and the prisoner related? You both have the name 'Haddock' " Fishlegs questioned looking for a resemblance between the two.

"Never seen him before in my life, merely a coincidence," Stoick dismissed briskly avoiding the eyes of Hiccup and Gobber. Unbeknownst to them, Hiccup's last hope of not being thrown in jail shattered. And so did his heart with the cold dismissal.

"Let the interrogation begin then" Astrid announced.

"Hiccup Haddock what was your role at the fight last night a two am?" Heather opened the questioning simply.. But for Hiccup it was much more complicated, one wrong answer one bit of information to much and the Outcasts would want his neck.

"I was an, observer" he mumbled "and, and a participant. I was in three fights." Fishlegs scribbled down the notes into a small book and unpaused the voice recorder.

"What is your role in the cartel?" Stoick spoke quietly after a stretch of silence, of course the one question that could reveal so much information had to be asked. Hiccup looked down hoping to avoid it but Jorgenson wasn't going to let up.

"The chief asked you a question Haddock. Answer him" he growled taking a step towards Hiccup.

"The cartel is like a pyramid. At the top, the best fighters and of course the leader, opposite for the bottom" he explained giving away as little information as possible.

"Your role?" Gobber prompted him.

There was a pregnant pause before Hiccup looked up, a devious smile dancing on his lips, "if it would please you oh so much, I might be able to tell you something a little birdie told me."

"Your role boy!" Stoick roared slamming a clenched fist down on the table, causing the content on top to rattle.

Hiccup, to his credit did not flinch in the face of his fathers fury, it only seemed to urge him on, "good people it is in my most displeasure to tell you my role. Are we listening, I'll only say it once," he leaned in to whisper with dramatic effect. "I am the heir."

 

*********

 

Everyone could see Stoick was a ticking time bomb from the second Hiccup answered.

And then, he exploded.

 

"Put him back in the cells immediately! I want a full district meeting this instant" Stoick roared flipping the table and marching to the handcuffed and fast becoming frightened Hiccup. Stoick had a temper, Hiccup had seen it. "I'm going to get every single piece of information you have inside that pretty little head of yours! We can break your soul to get it."

"Wow, thought you of all people would know that threatening to break someone is the worst way to get something" Hiccup retorted wearily.

"Take him to the cells Gobber, I'm sick of his presence," Stoick left the short board meeting and leaving the attendees startled, but unsurprised.

"I see his temper hasn't changed," Hiccup muttered glowering at the floor.

"You know the chief?" Fishlegs asked quietly. 

"Ha! Know him? I grew up with him, he's my father. But I wouldn't mention, it dare say he remembered he had a son," Hiccup spat out and rose upwards, but like lighting Astrid was back shoving him down into the chair.

"You, are not going anyway, start answering some questions."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why not."

"Because then people who already want me dead will want to kill me even more, so, no" Hiccup explained bluntly.

"Who?" Gobber asked quietly.

"Oh. Yes, I'll just spill my guts about the enemy cartel to you all, shall I?" He snarked, and received a cool gaze from Astrid. 

"For the love of Thor- the Outcasts soon to be renamed the Beserkers because of their new leader. Happy?" He asked desperately.

"Names?" Snotlout prompted with frustration.

"Who do you all ready know? I can have you locking good and innocent people!"

"Good? Innocent? Your cartel has killed hundreds of people, our friends, or colleagues!" Fishlegs spoke up, his usually even personality beginning to flare.

"And the Outcats have killed hundreds more!" Hiccup yelled leaping to his feet, his eyes flashing with anger, "have you ever thought for one minute, where our money goes? What we do? Why we do it?"

"To the drugs?" One of the twins suggested.

"The money?" The other guessed as well. Hiccup took a breath and began to speak slowly and evenly, his cartel had been underestimated for years, now he had to fight with reason.

 

"No. Not for the money or the drugs, but for the people in this town. The Outcasts have money, and lots of it, they are funded by someone powerful. This guy, he wants to take Berkingham, and he will do it. He can take away the homes of thousands of people! For years we have been fighting them off," he argued desperately.

"How? You said your cartel and the enemies's have the most power," Heather clarified growing confused. 

"We make deals with them. Every week they send their best fighters against our own. It's very much a gladiator battle to the death, but somehow we win almost every time to keep them away" Hiccup answered quietly.

"Wait, so who controls this other cartel?" Snotlout asked, trying to keep up. The talk was rushed and hushed.

Hiccup turned to look at him, "a man you never want to be in association with." 

"We are the police, we don't need rouges fighting for us," Astrid cut back angrily. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock then simmered to rage, his breathing ragged.

"Did you know a single thing about this?-"

"No, but-" Astrid started.

"Then how could you fight them?They don't respond to rules! They fight dirty! Something you will never have done! Only we can fight them, and unless you let me go by tomorrow they will win and they will take over the cartel, take over Berk and terrorise Berkingham!" Hiccup shouted fear and rage in his eyes,"tomorrow we fight again. And this time I will be fighting, and I need to be there other wise he will win!"

"Who are you fighting lad?" Gobber asked fearing for the boy.

"Ever heard of Daggur the Deranged?" He responded meekly, sitting down again with his head in his hands.

"I have" Heather confirmed quietly. 

"Yeah. You would have, he's your brother after all."


	4. 4- I need to do this

Heather was scrolling through the policy's on prisoners and food.

Prisoners must consume minimum two meals and 300 millimetres of water per twenty four hours...

"Mulch," Heather craned her neck to converse with the small man, "how many meals have the prisoners been given today?"

"Well... the prisoners have just had their evening meal so three. Why?" He responded with a scratch of his head.

"No reason" she assured him before rising from her desk and exiting the office. The halls were quiet as Heather made her way to the cells, more specifically, Hiccup Haddocks cell. She swiped her security pass and strode confidently down the aisle to Hiccup's cell.

She peered through the glass, Hiccup was leaning with his head in his hands against his bunk. Muttering unheard words, his meal untouched by the tray slot.

And then she punched in the code and entered his cell.  
Hiccup's eyes head snapped up and and the glimpse of a startled look was soon covered by anger.

"So Hiccup, we need to talk.'

"Haven't I done enough talking today," he sighs quietly.

"You haven't touched your food, I bet your starving. You haven't eaten all day," Heather spoke quietly and Hicuup's eyes grew vulnerable for a moment.

"I don't want it."

"C'mon Hiccup, we both know thats a lie," she told him firmly. There was quietly and then Hiccup was gushing, it was like a switch had been flicked. 

"Heather you need to let me out for the fight!" Hiccup spoke up with urgency, "if I don't go then I will lose what I have made and the town will lose it's power!" He pleaded and Heather looked at him with sad eyes.

"You know I can't do that Hiccup. I'm sorry, couldn't you apply for bail?" Heather suggested softly.

"It would takes weeks, I need out. Now" Hiccup pleaded one last desperate attempt but Heather was already walking away heavy with guilt. As she locked the cell and walked off she heard a plate shatter, and then she ran.

O0O

The four shapes huddled around Fishlegs's desk as he read them the report on the knife.

"The finger prints don't match any in our server, but we do have a DNA sample of some dry skin" Fishlegs reported to the Chief Comissioner, Gobber, Astrid and Snotlout.

"Is that it?! Thats it? Thats all we have and the prisoner wont speak, this whole meeting was damned useless" Stoick raged.

"Wait, Sir, we have something else. We have traces of Dragon Root, it's only handled by a select few cartels. And I think we know the dealer" Fishlegs squeaked.

"Who?" Astrid asked her eyes boring into Fishlegs which made him shift nervously.

"The Outcasts," Gobber answered for him, a coolness settling over is usual cheerful demeanour.

"Soon the be renamed The Beserkers" Snotlout mused recalling what Hiccup had said in the interrogation. He scowled, knowing deep down that Hiccup had technically done good deeds defending Berkingham.

"So what do we do about it chief?" Astrid turned towards Stoick. His face a look of a man concentrating. But before he could answer he was interrupted.

"Stoick! I must talk to you, I believe it is a matter of urgency" Heather breathed a wild look in her eyes.

"Speak."

"The prisoner, Hiccup Haddock. He has a fight scheduled tomorrow, one that could determine the fate of Berkingham. I think we should let him attend, with officers undercover," Heather pleaded on Hiccup's behalf.

The chiefs brow furrowed, could he trust Heather's instinct?

"Hofferson, what do you think?" Stoick asked Astrid.

"I think, that as long as we have a group to track him it could provide some valuable information. And keep Berkingham afloat,"

"Assemble and brief your team Astrid," Stoick ordered.

"Sir, don't you think Hiccup should be their? He knows what will happen and all the details" Heather spoke up.

"Very well," He grunted.

The Astrid and Heather strode off with Fishlegs and Snotlout hot in their heels.

"Why are you doing this for him?" Astrid hissed, they were heading back to the cells to get Hiccup.

"Because something tells me that he's a good guy, he just got caught up in something really messy," Heather answered shortly, lifting her com to her lips.

"Thornstons get to Hiccup Haddocks cell pronto."

"We're on our way Unhinged," came the reply from Tuffnut. After a few moments the twins had actually caught up with them.

They were at the cells now and the group marched down the aisle looking formidable and intimidating. Number seventeen was a stones throw away and they closed in.

Heather swiped her access card and the group flooded in.

"On your feet Haddock," Snotlout barked at Hiccup who was sitting against the wall, fragments of a plate littered the floor and he slowly rose up. Fishlegs stepped forward towards him.

"Hiccup tomorrow we're busting you out for that fight. What do we need to know?"

"If they find out you guys are cops and that I snuck you in. I'm dead, and so are you," He started slowly, head down. And then he swallowed and look up, "look, if I get you in and out you cannot arrest me or charge me for what I do at that fight ok?"

The officers looked among each other, Heather spoke for them, "Okay."

"Good ok, um-"

"Look Haddock what do we need to know?" Snotlout growled.

"Well for one, there's are possibility I might die. Two, don't speak to anyone or I might die. Three people might try to kill me. Four, it's a foul environment for women, so ladies I suggest you stick with a guy. And fifth, if any trouble starts up that involves me. Get the hell back to this station okay? I'll come back later," Hiccup finishes but the others look gobbsmacked.

 

"You're telling us, that you might die, we might get attacked and and if anything bad happens abort mission?" Tuffnut asks.

"Thank you for summing that up, and yes," Hiccup sighs.

"Is it always this dangerous for you?" Fishlegs inquires quietly.

"Always."

"And people are always trying to kill you?" Ruffnut clarifies.

"Always."

"And you do this for the greater good?" Astrid checks flabbergasted.

"Yes, yes I do."


	5. 5- Leave me, and Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor references to wounds.

The black four wheel drive pulled into a side street, the engine was killed and six figures exited. All wearing big jackets and beanies to protect them selves from the biting wind, except for one. The man was tall, auburn haired with a smattering of freckles across his face and chest. He wearing an unzipped hoodie revealing his tattooed chest, but hiding stitches from a vicious knife wound. A scarf was wrapped around the lower half of his face to keep the mysteriousness to his identity.

 

The small group made their way down the street for a couple hundred meters before the auburn haired man pulled up short.

"You need to promise me something before we go in there," he said, his cool green gaze flicking other the huddled shapes in front of him.

 

"Hiccup with managed to get you many allowances so far," the black haired girl told him softly.

 

Hiccup Haddock looked down at the snow briefly before he looked up, "you have to promise me you guys will run, get the hell out of here if this goes south. Leave me, and run." Heather's gaze drifted between a pair of lanky blondes with angular faces, a stout man with black hair and a woman whose shape and ambitions mirrored her own. The faces that looked back at her were neutral, looking to her to speak for them. Her lips parted ready to speak but another voice spoke clear and strong for them.

 

"Only if you promise to come back to the station. But just, don't let anything go wrong." Hiccup nodded wordlessly before leading the way down the slippery street. For a few moments the assembled officers could have mistaken him for a normal man making his way down the street. But, much to Hiccup's embarrassment he was looking at the night sky before he knew what was happening. His metal leg had slid on the ice landing him on his back, Hiccup pushed him self up and stormed into the alley as Snotlout and the twins laughed. Only Heather and Astrid saw the flush of shame on his pale cheeks.

 

"Mutton-heads, you've embarrassed him now," Astrid growled before she and Heather followed Hiccup into the glow of the alley. Heather spotted Hiccup's head in the crowd and tried to follow it but she found herself facing a tall man with brown cropped hair. A symbol was tattooed on his shoulder.

 

"You can't go there. Cartel staff only," the man told them with a cold and intimidating voice. Hiccup's head turned as he saw the man telling the women they couldn't go any further.

 

"Let them through Thuggory, they're... friends," he ordered and Thuggory stepped aside slowly. Hiccup approached the two and Astrid noticed instantly there was something very different about him. He wasn't this sarcastic slumped kid anymore, he was a confident, controlled man who knew he was in charge. A man came up and flanked Hiccup, he was tall dark-skinned and bore the same hair style as Thuggory. 

 

"Ladies," Hiccup greeted them. Yep, definitely a different Hiccup, Astrid thought to herself, "this is my wing man Toothless. Toothless, this is Amy and Harriet." Heather looked on the verge of protest before Astrid nudged her foot, he was keeping their true identities a secret to protect them. 

 

"Nice to meet you Toothless," Heather greeted with a wide smile extending her hand which Toothless shook politely.

 

"Night Fury, Dagur's here. He doesn't look happy," Toothless informed Hiccup quietly and his gaze hardened noticeably.

 

"Yeah well, I'm meant to be dead from his little surprise party," was his cold response, "you two make your selves scarce." Were Hiccup's parting words to Astrid and Heather as he turned away and disappeared into the crowd. They took took his advice and retreated a few people back to where the others were.

"What's going on?" Snotlout asked, his eyes flicking over the rough looking shape surrounding him.

"My brother has arrived. I think he and Fury are going to do the deal fight in a few minutes," Heather told him, her own eyes filed with concern.

 

"Astrid, I've got CCTV footage of yuir location. Over," Gobber called over the ear pieces they had been given.

 

"Thanks Gobber, Fury is going into a fight around any time now. Over," Astrid answered.

 

"What Fury? Whose that?" Snotlout asked dumbly. The twins rolled their eyes, and Astrid waved her hand at Hiccup who was standing outside a circle of light.

"Hiccup you idiot. Even Tuff knew that," Ruffnut smirked. Quite suddenly the crowd leapt into motion, money was being exchanged and people shouting insults at the opposing side. Heather beckoned them closer she weaved through the crowd closer to the ring. In the dim circle of light Hiccup stood tall as he egged his supporters on. Standing just on the darkness was a buff shape with a tattoo across their eye and a stubbly beard.

 

"Tonight we have Night Fury from the Hooligan Cartel, going against Dagur The Deranged of the Outcast Cartel!" a booming voice announced, "now I want a good clean fight," at this the whole crowd laughed at the poor joke.

The same thought crossed the officers minds, 'what happens in a dirty fight?'

"Fighters ready and..... go!" The crowd roared their support to the fighters as they circled each other. Fury was playing on Dagur's patience, so it was no surprise when Dagur broke first lunging at Hiccup in a mad rage his fist flying. But Fury was quicker and lighter on his feet, easily dodging the hard blow. Dagur was sloppy with rage but he was powerful, relying on brute force to clear his opponent. Hiccup striked in the small window he had, aiming a powerful kick with his prosthetic at Dagur's side. The blow visibly effected the stronger man, but his hand snaked out and grasped Hiccup's throat. Dagur threw a foot into Hiccup's stomach making him groan.

 

"He's going to kill him!" Ruffnut exclaimed, one of the rare moments one of the twins was on the ball. 

Hiccup's vision was spotting, the hand around his throat was large and unrelenting. Pushing through the welcoming fog, he slammed the heel of his hand into Dagur's nose, the blow caused a crackle of electricity through his face. The hit opened a window for Hiccup to think through his attack. Fury's upper hand had encouraged the crowd to yell even more, as if the couldn't yell any louder, Astrid thought. Ruff and Tuff had even joined the cheering. The opponents withdrew, Hiccup's hand rubbing his bruised throat, gulping in large breaths of air to clear his vision. Deranged nursed his broken nose, the blood dripping down his face when Hiccup lunged again attacking Dagur when his guard was down. With Dagur pinned Fury was able to injure effectively. The red head counter attacked by slamming a brutal fist into his into Fury's chest, more hits came in quick succession, but Dagur pulled back for a second and Hiccup threw himself at the man pinning him against the wall.

 

But then he felt a twinge in his side, like ripping fabric Hiccup felt his stitches rip as he lifted his right arm. There was a flicker of pain that Snotlout thought he saw a brief glimpse of, the infamous unstoppable street fighter was in pain? Impossible, the man is a brute, Snot thought but the stain of blood leaking through his jacket was unmistakable. Fury thought fast, smacking Dagur's head against the concrete rendering him unconscious which meant game over. 

 

"Phew! That was a quick fight for Fury! Fury wins and Dagur loses, well done to the lucky people out there tonight!" Was the conclusion of the fight, and Hiccup stood a hand clamped to his side as he ran through the crowd into the dark street. Tuff and Ruff saw him run out doubled over in pain, with a knowing look between them they followed him. They were specialists trained in weaponry, dull to the public, they often had a random spark of intelligence. 

 

The angular blondes heard the heavy thump of a body hitting the ground, they saw the slumped shape leaning against the brick wall. Ruff knelt down in the snow on the side of the wound her hands slowly pulling the jumper away to reveal the ripped skin and blood. Blood oozing every where at a rate that alarmed the insane duo.

 

"Hey H, your going to tell us every single detail about that awesome fight ok?" Tuff ordered the man, Hiccup gave a vague nod and started to mumble an incoherent sentence.

 

"ASTRID!" Ruffnut shouted to her coworker who was standing at the entrance of the ally looking around. The other blonde heard her name and shouted to Heather and Snotlout, the trio ran towards Hiccup, "he ripped his stitches. Com Fishlegs and tell him to get down here and fix him," Ruff ordered with an alarming sense of control, Snotlout nodded absently and started barking orders down the line.

The only question on the officers minds had a very bleak outcome.

"Will Fishlegs get here in time?"

"C'mon Hiccup, we did it before, we can do it again," Astrid murmured in Hiccup's ear. In the pitch black of the night, now one saw her grasp his hand.

 

*******

 

The first sensations Hiccup began to feel as consciousness seeped into his unconscious mind was dreadful fear, and dreadful pain. But then other sensations were brought to him, an uncomfortable bed beneath him, but a soft blanket was pulled up to his waist. A lumpy pillow beneath his aching head, and a soft hand wrapped around his own. A freezing ice block on his bruised jaw, but a sense of safety had settled in his stomach. Hiccup stirred slightly and a soft voice shushed him, a soft finger rubbing his bruised knuckles.

 

"Astrid?" Hiccup rasped disorientated and scared suddenly. He was on his back and had no idea of his surroundings or where he was or who he was with.

 

"Hey, your okay. You're okay Hiccup, how's your throat? Dagur looked like he wasn't going to let go," Astrid replied softly a hand stroking his forehead.

 

Hiccup couldn't relax, every instinct telling him to sit up and protect him self but his head was swimming so he suffocated the feeling, "whats going on Astrid? Where am I?"

"You're at my house Hiccup, your stitches ripped at the fight, Fishlegs restitched the wound," She told him softly, rising to pour him a glass of water and helped his trembling hand guide to glass to his dry lips.

 

"What happened to the angry Deputy Detective Hofferson?" Hiccup asked, his searing throat soothed for now.

"When did you start asking so many questions, Fury?" Astrid teased gently, his sarcasm and wit was hard not to like even if she was a fearsome officer.

"Fury? Boy thats a new one! Usually it's trouble maker, cheat, useless... boy thats an old one," he trailed off quietly.

Astrid gaped, a blurry memory surfacing from story time with Snotlout, "Useless? Who on earth would call you that?"

Hiccup chuckled dryly his eyes angry with a hunt of sadness, "my father, my cousin, people at school. Like I said not for a long time." Astrid sighed and kneeled next to the trundle bed Hiccup was on, her hand unashamedly went his and squeezed gently.

"The others are coming round soon, Fishlegs wants to check your stitches. We didn't want you in a hospital, Hiccup, we want to request bail for you. You don't belong in this mess Hiccup, none of this is your fight," the caring blonde reassured him with a confident declaration of her care for him.

But Hiccup shook his head sadly, "it's already my fight Astrid. I'm stuck no matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guy enjoyed this, I also post HTTYD work on wattpad under Night_Fury_On_Berk so go say hey!


End file.
